


Bundle up, Benny

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-13
Updated: 2000-12-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Benny make the best of an ice storm.





	Bundle up, Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated PG

#### Rated PG 

I was chatting with Cat and Silvina this morning, and some things said in that conversation inspired this story. So this one is for my KittyFerrett, to help with exam stress. 

Alliance legally owns these characters; I am just borrowing them temporarily. No copyright infringement or offense intended, and no profit will be made. 

****

BUNDLE UP, BENNY 

****

Ben sighed as he pulled his heavy winter coat on over all his other clothes. Chicago had been hit by a severe ice storm at about 12:30 that afternoon, paralyzing the city and knocking out the power. It was now 8:00, and Benny's apartment had passed "chilly" and was now downright cold. 

Under his jacket he was wearing his red woolen long johns, a pair of sweatpants, jeans, a t-shirt, flannel shirt and a sweatshirt. Diefenbaker was huddled under the blankets on the bed, despite Ben's protestations that he was an arctic wolf and shouldn't be such a baby. 

"Well Diefenbaker," Ben said, sitting on the bed next to his wolf, "I've done all I can. I have sealed the cracks in the windows with newspapers, I'm wearing several layers of clothing, you have the blankets, and I can get under the blankets too and we can huddle together for additional warmth. We'll be fine." 

A half-whine, half-growl from Diefenbaker. 

"Yes, well, I'm not thrilled about cuddling up with you either, but we've no other choice, now do we?" 

Another whine. 

"Oh for God's sake, Diefenbaker! We've survived much colder nights than this back in the Territories. We'll be fine." 

Diefenbaker looked up at Ben with a quiet sigh, and Ben scratched him between the ears. "We'll be fine," he repeated, smiling at his wolf. 

Ben heard someone enter the apartment, and he picked up the lantern and headed into the kitchen, expecting to see one of his neighbors. When he saw who _was_ there, his mouth fell open in surprise. "Ray! It can't possibly be safe for you to be out driving tonight. What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see if you wanted to take a nice stroll through the park, Benny. What in the hell do you think I'm doing here? I came to get you." 

"You came to get me?" 

"Yes Benny," Ray said as patiently as he could. "I know you don't have any way of heating this rat-trap, and the city might not get the power restored for 24 hours- even longer in this neighborhood. 

"I'm taking you to my house, where we at least have fireplaces." 

"Oh, Ray. That really was kind of you to drive over here, but it wasn't necessary. Dief and I will be fine. I don't want to be an imposition." 

Ray glared at his lover. "An imposition?! Benny, I hate to break it to you, but right now you're being a royal pain in the ass!" 

"Ray?" 

"Benny, would you stop letting that stubborn independent streak get in the way of your common sense? It's freezing in here, and it's only going to get colder. For God's sake, you can see your breath in the air already!" 

Diefenbaker jumped down from the bed and trotted over to stand next to Ray, leaning against his leg. 

Ben looked from his wolf to his lover, starting to weaken. 

"And there is one other very good reason you're coming home with me, Benny. I did not risk life and limb driving across town- and then diving back again- to go home with nothing to show for it. You're coming with me." 

"Yes, Ray. I'm sorry." 

"You really are annoying sometimes Benny. You know that?" But all the annoyance was gone from Ray's voice now, and he was smiling at Ben. 

"Yes Ray. And I'm sorry again." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get your stuff and go, okay?" 

Ben didn't need to pack any clothes- he was wearing them all- so after throwing a few personal items into his toiletry kit, they were on their way. 

* * *

The drive back to the Vecchio home took over an hour and a half, but thanks to Ray's skilled and careful handling of the Riv they arrived safely and without incident. 

Ben made a mental note to never complain again when Ray ran a stop sign. 

They entered the house and Ray led them to the living room. The door to the room was closed for the first time that Ben could remember. They went into the living room, and Ray shut the door firmly behind them. 

Ben smiled as he saw the entire family gathered together in the room. A fire was roaring merrily in the fireplace, keeping the room pleasantly warm. 

"Okay, we're all here now," Ray announced as a chorus of welcomes greeted them. He turned to Ben with a grin. "Welcome to the Vecchio slumber party." 

"I'm glad to be here," Ben smiled. 

Diefenbaker ran over to Rosa and placed his head in her lap, and Rosa began petting him and cooing softly to him in Italian. 

Ben rolled his eyes. "Baby," he muttered. 

He looked at Ray, then took his lover's hand and led him over to an easy chair, pushing him down into it. "Why don't you relax for awhile, Ray? The drive over here had to have been very stressful for you." 

"No Benny, it's..." Ray broke off as Benny stepped behind the chair and began massaging his shoulders. "Ahhhhh, that's wonderful, Benny." 

After Ben had finished the massage, he sat on the arm of the chair next to Ray. "I'm very warm." 

"That's because you're wearing your entire wardrobe. Why don't you take off two or three layers?" 

"Oh, I guess I could," Ben replied sheepishly. 

As he stood up and began removing the outer layer of his clothing, Frannie began humming "bump and grind" music. 

Ben looked at her and blushed and faltered. "Francessca..." 

She just grinned and began humming louder. 

"Ray?" 

Ray looked at his sister, then Benny, and grinned. "It's the stripping Canadian! Take it all off, Mountie!" 

Maria and Tony added a few catcalls of their own. 

Ben finished removing his flannel shirt and threw it so that it landed on Ray's face. The family broke into laughter and cheers. 

Ray pulled the shirt from his face and grinned up at Benny. "You're learning," he said, pulling Benny down onto the chair and into a kiss. 

* * *

The rest of the night was given to storytelling and game playing, then everyone rolled out their sleeping bags or made beds out of the blankets and quilts that had been taken from every bed in the house. 

Rosa had a spot right next to the fireplace, where it was warmest, with the children next to her. The other adults spread out around them. 

Ray looked at Ben as he finished setting up his bedding and grinned. "It could get cold all the way over here. You'd better bundle up, Benny." 

Ben looked at him and smiled. "I have a better idea. Why don't you bundle up _with_ Benny?" He lay down on the sleeping bag, pulled Ray down on top of him, then pulled a blanket over them both. 

"Oh yes this is much better," Ray said, snuggling up next to Benny. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, then Benny spoke. "Ray, I've just realized something." 

"What's that, Benny?" 

"The ice storms in Chicago are much nicer than the ones in the Territories." 

#### THE END

Comments welcome.


End file.
